I Play Capture the Flag
It was the big day! I'd been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for this day. Friday. I got dressed in my armor and chose a short knife as my weapon. We were on the side of Apollo , Posiedon , Athena , Hermes , and a few random minor gods. We marched out towards the creek. Chiron laid down a few ground rules , and we started. "How do I do this?" , I wondered. Annabeth materialized next to me. I jumped. "Easy , easy , I was just invisible! Ok , the thing is , you have to distract some kids for us so that Percy and I can get that flag!" "You got it!" I grabbed my knife and charged at a few Ares campers. They snarled and counterattacked with their spears. I blocked two blows , but the last one just barely missed my arm. I pushed back the spears and leaped up into the air , but they'd seen me use that trick on Clarisse. They put their spears up , and I was forced to jump off of them. I bared my teeth and tried to swing my leg and trip them. two of them jumped up , but I tripped one. I grinned and hurled my knife. It pinned the fallen one down by his plume on his helmet. He tried to get up , but he was firmly pinned. The others were grinning. I wondered why. Then I realized , I had no weapon. "Oops." They leaped at me. I did backflips to keep away from them. As I flipped , I grabbed an arrow from a tree that I passed. I stopped flipping and held the arrow over my head and shouting something , it wasn't English. It was Greek. Basically , the arrow turned into a bow and arrow while everyone looked on in wonder. I took aim and pinned another camper to a tree by his hood. Then as the last lazy one charged up screaming in anger , I leaped up and sailed over his head. I concentrated hard. He whirled around , as I predicted. He couldn't see me. It had worked. I was invisible. I sneaked carefully around to the other side of him , kicked him over , and sat on him. He was screaming and protesting , but I didn't let him go , instead , I used my last arrow and pinned him to a tree. Then I took down some others easily and faster. As soon as I reached my goal for the amount of campers I wanted to get (10) , I ran to where Percy and Annabeth were. I gasped. They were so close and yet so far. Annabeth was fighting a million (I'm exaggerating , 14) campers at once and another one was holding Percy down so he couldn't get the flag. I shouted in ancient Greek again and I was visible. I was thinking hard. Maybe - no. A lightbulb popped over my head and I grabbed a stick. I shouted once again in Greek , and I was holding a five foot long spear. I grinned , and rushed into battle. I was staying low , thrusting out my legs and spear to knock them all down. Once they'd fallen , I pulled a piece of grass , and while Annabeth kept them down , I said more words in the tongue of my ancestors. The grass grew into rope , then a net. I threw it over them and jumped on the guy holding Percy down. Percy squirmed away and started climbing Zeus' Fist. More campers arrived. "Percy , hurry!" , I called. He looked back and his eyes opened wide. He scrambled up and grabbed the flag. I shouted in Greek over the roar of battle. The flag sprouted wings and flew across the river. We'd won. I felt dizzy and exhausted. I stuttered over to Zeus' Fist and leaned against it. Annabeth was calling my name , but it sounded tinny and far away. Everything turned dark. For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean